choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Delacroix
Sebastian, a character in ''The Freshman'', ''The Sophomore'', ''The Junior'', and [[:Category:The Senior|''The Senior]]'' series, was introduced as a sophomore at Hartfeld and the Treasurer of the Student Council. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 2. Appearance Sebastian has short, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He wears a blue jacket, a green pull-under, a white shirt, and a red tie. Before his redesign, he wore a yellow pull-under instead of a green pull-under. Personality Acting is Sebastian's passion. Playing the rogue is his specialty, which makes him perfect for the role of Lord Rathbone in James's play. According to James, Sebastian is something of a "textbook narcissist" and has "delusions of grandeur", believing himself to be superior to Chris and his friends as he went to a prep school while they went to public school. He even tried to bribe Chris into dropping out of the student council election. He is also guilty of embezzlement. He is racist against Latinos. He isn't worried to show his dark side as he violently grabbed Your Character in public. In The Sophomore, he appears to be trying to make amends for his past behavior. Relationships James Ashton Sebastian and James know each other from prep school. The upperclassman describes him as a talented actor and textbook narcissist with delusions of grandeur. They seemed to be friends but James is very disappointed in how Sebastian treats the lower and middle class students, mentioning that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports his rival Chris at the campaign. Chris Powell Sebastian was running against Chris in the Student President election. He thinks that Chris and his friends are inferior to him because they are not as wealthy as him. He tried to bribe Chris into dropping out of the election but Chris refused. He is currently the treasurer of the student council much to Chris's shock and horror. He is shocked then Sebastian is willing to make a racist comment against Latinos as if it's no big deal. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chris, Tyler, and Zig genuinely believe that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past behavior. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologized to Chris for his behavior and actions during the student council election. Becca Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. They briefly dated but she got fed up with the fact he never took her out on dates and never complimented her. She dumps him at the end of Book 2. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologized to Becca for his behavior and ignoring her when they shortly dated back in The Freshman, Book 2. Your Character From the beginning, Sebastian has never really liked Your Character. He immediately insults her and everyone else's acting, showing his narcissism. He has a tendency to bicker and start arguments with the young girl, during which, he talks to her in a derogatory and condescending manner. He also attempts to get her kicked out of school because she is on a scholarship, but fails. Their relationship in The Sophomore, Book 1 is up to the player. They can either believe or not believe that he is trying to make amends. When you discover he sabotaged your boiler, he is ashamed of his actions and wishes things turned out differently. He even offers to pay for repairs to the boiler. Zig Zig has stated he doesn't like bullies so he logically despises Sebastian. Sebastian immediately makes a comment on how Zig probably just got out of jail and is working as a barista, this is racist as Zig is Latino. Zig tries to walk away but Sebastian immediately sticks out his foot to trip him. This leads to Zig punching Sebastian in the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. Despite their differences, Zig, along with Chris and Tyler, believes that Sebastian is genuinely trying to make amends for his past behaviour in The Sophomore, Book 1. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologized to Zig. Tyler Tyler is in Sebastian's Business class and states that he is a nice guy when you get to know him. They eventually become really good friends and it is shown that Tyler has been venting to him about his relationship troubles with Abbie when Sebastian immediately comes to his defense. Tyler attempts to invite Sebastian to Your Character's parties to help him get along with the rest of the group, but it ultimately fails. Along with Chris and Zig, Tyler truly believes that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past. Dorian Delacroix Dorian Delacroix is Sebastian's father and the person that told Sebastian to sabotage Your Character's boiler. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 15, Sebastian stood up to his father during the City Council meeting and revealed Dorian's illicit business practices. Other Looks Sebastian.jpg|Previous Appearance for Sebastian Sebastian new look.png|New look for Sebastian Trivia * Prior to his redesign, he bared a resemblance to British actor, Eddie Redmayne. * On December 11, 2017, it was announced that Pixelberry would be giving Sebastian a new look in the next app update, but it has already gone into effect as of December 12, 2017.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update * He is a business major but plans to change it to theaters. * His birthday is in the fall. * It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 7, that he used to be a member of Alpha Theta Mu but was kicked out after they found out about his misdeeds against Chris in the school presidential election. After he was kicked out, the fratority buried any connection to Sebastian. ** This is most likely why he was not at the party Alpha Theta Mu hosted at the beginning of the book. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Redesigned Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters